


The Perfect Plan

by buckyandchill



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anastasia AU, Bucky as Dimitri, Bucky has no idea who Steve is, But I made her the great-aunt, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gonna add more meaningful tags as I go along, I'm probably going to add more characters as I go along, Let's fuckin do this, M/M, Peggy is the Grandma, Peter isn't that big of a character, Pretty much the Anastasia AU that no one asked for, Royalty AU, Sam and Bucky have a bromance going on, Sam as Vladimir, Seb just really reminded me of Dimitri okay?, Steve as Anastasia, Steve has no idea who he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyandchill/pseuds/buckyandchill
Summary: “If I don’t remember who I am who is to say I’m not a prince, right?” Steve asked.Bucky smothered a smile and pulled a thinking face. “Go on…”“I mean. His great-aunt will certainly know if I am or if I’m not right? She’ll know right away and it’ll all just be an honest mistake."“Highly plausible.” Bucky said, nodding along.“A-and if you are the prince then we’ve returned you back to your family.” Sam added.Bucky fake gasped. “You know he’s right. Either way, it'll get you to New York.”or:The Anastasia AU no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I re-watched Anastasia and I realized that Dimitri reminded me of Seb so, naturally, I decided to write a fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it! This first chapter is really just the prologue

 

Honestly, the palace was a bore in Bucky’s opinion. He hated it. Every minute of it was unexciting and dull. Of course Bucky was only ten but ten-year-olds still deserved to have some fun. But, unfortunately, all the fun was going to the Rogers family. Bucky on the other hand was stuck in the kitchens being taught how to wash the dishes properly. The closest thing of fun that Bucky had was when he would splash dish water at people when no one was looking, well that  _ and  _ sneaking around the castle at night. But as much fun as that was to Bucky, he had always been jealous of the Rogers family, after all  _ they  _ didn’t have to sneak around the palace like he did. 

 

One day, as his mother was teaching him how to dry the dishes properly, he heard giggling coming from outside. Bucky, being too short to see outside the small window that they had, wriggled himself up and onto the counter to peer outside the window. Outside was an older woman playing with a young boy. The boy was short, skinny, and sported blonde hair and blue eyes. Bucky rolled his eyes as he realised it was the Prince of Russia. 

 

“Come on Bucky that’s enough.” His mother said lifting him up off the counter. 

 

“But momma it’s not fair! He’s two years younger than me and he’s having all the fun!” Bucky complained,while jutting out his bottom lip. “ _ Two. _ ” He said again, holding up two fingers, as if his mother didn’t understand. 

 

“I know Bucky, I know. But who’s to say he’s having all the fun? I bet Steve hasn’t splashed people with the dishwater. Or slid up and down the servant's corridor with his socks.” His mother said, putting him down onto his feet. She let out a fake gasp and leant down to Bucky’s ear, “And you know what I also bet he hasn’t done?” 

 

Bucky giggled, “I dunno momma, what?” 

 

“I bet he hasn’t tasted my infamous cookie dough! Wanna have some right now?” 

 

Bucky nodded his head enthusiastically. 

 

“You see Bucky, being royalty isn’t all that great. Just being you is the best you can offer. Besides who would want to go through all that trouble with being royalty? Not me, I’ll tell you that.”  

 

Although a year later Bucky was still in the same position. Watching as Steve had all the fun and wishing, even for just a second, if he could be outside playing too. Although no one was outside today, of course, because today was the day of the royal party. Bucky didn’t understand why they were even having this party, there wasn’t any special occasion going on. The Rogers family, apparently, just liked to have  _ fun.  _

 

Unfortunately, the party wasn’t as much fun for the other, lesser-known, people in the palace. It was actually the opposite of fun. Bucky sat on his stool in the corner of the kitchen watching his mother and the other servants hastily move around the room, trying to get all the food ready in time for the event. Bucky sighed as he was watching what the future had in store for him. But this anxiety-driven job wasn’t what Bucky wanted. What he wanted was to be rich, as selfish as it sounds. He wanted to be at that party with his mother, who wouldn’t be having a care in the world. 

 

Outside the clock struck ten o’clock  which meant the party had begun. The kitchen gave no bother to the chiming of the the bells outside. So, Bucky assumed they would give no bother if he snuck out to get a glimpse of the party, a glimpse of their world. Pulling himself up to his feet he made a beeline towards the door. 

 

As Bucky slid past the door a cooler atmosphere hit his face. The kitchen had gotten so hot and sweaty that the colder air the old castle brought to him was refreshing. Bucky carefully directed himself down to the ballroom, making sure no one would see him. 

 

The sound of the orchestra soon came as a gift to his ears. A small smile crept its way onto his face as he spun around in circles down the corridors of the empty castle. Closing his eyes he dreamt of the day he could be down with the others. With a hop in his step he made his way down to the ballroom, the music becoming more prominent. 

 

As Bucky got to his usual hideout, he watched as royalty made their way into the large beautiful ballroom. He watched curiously and studied everyone’s outfits. With every new person he saw the outfits became more elegant and expensive. He could picture himself in the future walking into this same room with some stranger, both of them looking as graceful as the people here today. 

 

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a yelp of pain towards his left. His head spun around, as did everyone else’s. A couple feet away from his hiding place was the young Prince Steve and the Queen, who was tightening his tie. Steve gave a sheepish grin as he realised that he was in the centre of attention and made his way towards the centre of the ballroom. The Queen offered her hand to Steve, which he accepted and they began to waltz around the large open space. The young prince, clearly concentrating very hard, had his tongue slightly poking out of his mouth Bucky giggled as he saw this and all his jealousy was wiped away, he became enchanted by the son and his mother who danced before him. 

 

Steve looked up from his feet and caught sight of Bucky. The two made eye contact and Steve’s head tilted towards his shoulder, not quite understanding why Bucky was hiding. Bucky’s heart dropped to his stomach realising he had been caught and quickly ducked out of sight. After a couple of minutes of sitting frozen to the ground, he realised that no one had came to whisk him away. Relieved the young prince hadn’t ratted him out he looked back into the ballroom and saw Steve talking to his great-aunt Peggy. Peggy was handing Steve a shiny object that Bucky couldn’t quite make out. Steve smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around him, enclosing him in a hug. Steve wriggled out of the embrace and headed out of the ballroom  towards what Bucky could only think was his room. 

 

“James!” A harsh whispered voice called out to him. 

 

Bucky’s stomach dropped again, realising this time he had actually been caught. What was worse was someone was using his real name. Bucky looked up to see the face of the head servant, Pierce. 

 

“James!” He called again, “You’re a servant, never forget your place!” 

 

Bucky turned his head towards the ballroom again, “But...but this is my place.” 

 

“Barnes you are a peasant! Now back into the kitchen where you belong!” Pierce snapped. 

 

Bucky pulled himself up and glared at Pierce as the head servant grabbed his arm and lead him out of the ballroom. Pierce let go of him when he was about halfway to the kitchens and gave him a shove forward. 

 

“Go.” He shooed with his hand. “I have more important stuff to deal with rather than you, you little punk.” 

 

Bucky kept walking forward for a couple of feet then ducked behind of corner, watching Pierce’s retreating form. Bucky shoved his hands into his pocket and began walking aimlessly around the castle, knowing perfectly well to stay away from the ballroom. There was no way he would risk getting caught twice. 

 

Bucky paused his walking as he heard the orchestra go silent. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion he turned around in confusion, looking at the direction of the ballroom. An orange glow lit up the side of the stone wall and Bucky jumped into the room closest to him as he heard the first shriek. Bucky slammed the door behind him, breathing heavily, with fear written all over his face. A small golden box on the dresser caught his attention. He slowly walked towards it and reached his hand out to touch it but pulled his hand back like it had burned him as he heard shouting coming from outside. Bucky scrambled towards the window and looked upon hundreds of men and women with stakes on fire being held above their heads, chanting. Bucky’s eyes grew wide in shock and the moment he heard the first explosion he rushed towards the small hidden door within the wall, heading towards the servant quarters. 

 

“Bucky! Bucky, baby where are you!” Bucky froze as he heard his mother call for him. “Bucky!” 

 

Bucky ran towards the bedroom doors and pulled them open. “Momma!” He yelled running towards the familiar woman. 

“Oh Bucky, honey!” She sobbed as he ran towards her open arms. 

 

“Momma what’s happening?” He whispered, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Shhh, Bucky. It’s okay, you’re alright. Everything is going to be okay.” She told him pulling away from him. 

A bang caused them both to spin around to see protesters coming towards them. 

 

“Steve! Steve where are you going?” A voice called from behind them, but Bucky didn’t dare to look back. 

 

“My music box! I need my music box!” A shaky boys voice answered back. 

 

Bucky’s mother turned towards him and knelt down so she was looking at him face-to-face. “Bucky listen to me, I need you to hide.” 

 

Bucky was shaking his head before he could he comprehend he was doing it. “No,” he sobbed. “Not without you.” 

 

The woman looked at her son sadly and wiped his tears away. “Bucky please I need you to do this.” 

 

“Promise you’ll find me?” He asked. 

 

The mother brought her son towards her and kissed his hairline. “I promise.” She whispered. 

 

Bucky forced himself to turn around and run back into the room he had hid in previously. He slammed the door and saw the prince, with the small box Bucky had been looking at earlier,  and his great aunt. Both of them shocked to see one another. 

 

Peggy, being the first to shaken out of her shock, grabbed Steve by the hand. “Hurry Steve, let’s go.” Heading him towards the door. 

 

“No!” Bucky blurted. “You can’t go this way! Go through here.” He told them as he opened the little hidden door. “It heads towards the servants quarters. Go out that way!” 

 

Peggy looked at Bucky in a way that no royal had ever looked at him, with gratitude. Bucky and pushed his short hair back, subconsciously.

 

“Go!” He exclaimed. 

 

Steve was pushed into the small door by his aunt and dropped the small box.   

“W-Wait the music box!” Steve sobbed. 

 

“Go!” Bucky yelled again. 

 

Peggy headed into the passageway and held out a hand to Bucky. Bucky accepted the gesture and was about to be pulled in when he saw the door handle begin to be pulled down and shoved Peggy’s hand back into the door and slammed it shut. 

 

The protesters barged into the room and fear washed into his body. “N-No one’s in here.” 

 

The protesters scowled at him and Bucky sank to the floor in front of the hidden passage way and brought his knees the his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

 

“The kid is right.” One of the protesters said. “The royal’s aren’t here.” 

 

Bucky let out a sigh of relief and started to wait for his mom who would keep her promise unkept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we get to see what happened to Steve, hope you like it!

“Steve! Steve grab my hand!”

 

Steve was sprinting to keep up with the train. His hand grazed the woman's outstretched hand, but she was just too far away. 

 

“Wait!” He sobbed. “Please…” 

 

“Steve.” A voice said. “Steve wake up.” 

 

Steve was jostled awake by a little boy shaking his shoulders. 

 

“Huh? Peter?” A groggy Steve asked.  

 

Peter giggled and leapt onto his chest. “Yup.” 

 

Peter Parker was was six years old and had been dropped off at the orphanage two years ago. He had taken a liking to Steve a year ago when Steve had made him blueberry pancakes for his birthday. 

 

“Hey you know what today is?” Peter asked him with his large brown eyes looking down at him. 

 

Steve sat up and lifted Peter up onto his lap. “Hmmm…” Steve said lifting a finger to his chin, pretending to think. “I don’t know. Wanna tell me, bud?”

 

Peter giggled again, “Today is your birthday!” He exclaimed as if it was obvious. 

 

Steve gasped, “No! Really? Is that today?” 

 

In all honesty, Steve had been waiting for this day for years, the day of his eighteenth birthday. The day he could  _ finally _ leave the orphanage and become his own person. Although he had to admit, leaving Peter would be pretty tough. The kid had grown on him. 

 

“Yup,” Peter grinned. “Do you wanna see your present?” He asked grabbing Steve’s face with his little hands. 

 

“Aw Pete, you shouldn’t have. But yes, of course I would love to see it.” 

 

Peter gave him an adorable smile and guided Steve’s hands to cover his eyes. “No peeking, ‘kay?” 

 

“No peeking.” Steve agreed. 

 

He felt Peter leap off his lap and heard him shuffle over to his bed and back to Steve’s. “Okay open your eyes.” He commanded. 

 

Steve did as he was told and saw a picture drawn before him. It was him and Peter, as stick figures of course, holding hands. On it read “Happy Birthday Steve!” with the S written backwards. Steve gave a sad smile, man he was going to miss this kid.    
  


“Pete, it’s amazing! You’re gonna go somewhere with a drawing like this.” He said poking Peter’s stomach. 

 

Peter’s hands flew around Steve’s waist and gave him a hug. “I’m gonna miss you, Stevie.” He mumbled into Steve’s shirt. 

 

Steve felt his eyes prick up with tears. “I’m gonna miss you too, Petey. I have something to give you.” 

 

Peter pulled away excitedly. “Really?”

 

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t give you a parting gift, did you?” Peter shrugged and climbed up on Steve’s bed. “You’re kinda like a little spider aren’t you? Anyways, I wanted to give you this.” Steve held out an old stuffed bear. “It was mine growing up here. He helped me sleep when there was a storm and kept me company when I didn’t have anyone.”

Peter lifted his hand up to grab the bear. “What’s his name?” 

 

Steve chuckled. “Well, you know my necklace that says ‘together in New York City’? Well, New York is in America. To me, America is where my home is, it’s where my family is and since my bear and the necklace was all I had left I decided to call him Captain America. But you can name him anything you’d like.” 

 

Peter shook his head. “No, I like Captain America. You’ll come back to visit right?” 

 

Steve smiled. “Of course I will, Pete. As soon as I get to New York I’ll send you a letter and when I have the money, I’ll come back and get you out of this place. Okay? We’ll go all over the world together. Just you and me.” 

 

Peter smiled, “Promise?” 

 

Steve smiled back and held out his pinky finger, “I pinky promise. I’m gonna get dressed but then you’re gonna walk me out the door okay?” 

 

Peter nodded sadly and began to cry as soon as Steve had slipped his shoes on. “Hey, you’re gonna do just fine without me, alright? I’ll be back before you know it.” Steve slung his backpack over his shoulders and grabbed Peter by the hand. Hand-in-hand the two boys made their way down the steps towards the front door. 

 

“Bye, Steve.” A voice to the right of him said. 

 

“Bye, Mr. Rumlow.” Steve said rolling his eyes. Through all the years that Steve had been at the orphanage, Mr. Rumlow had never been kind to him. Rumlow was one of the reasons why Steve was grateful to be eighteen. 

 

Steve’s hand was on the doorknob when Peter exclaimed “Wait!” thirty seconds later he came shuffling back into the foyer with a plum in his hand. “You haven’t ate anything this morning.” Peter said sheepishly. 

 

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “How am I gonna survive without you kid?” He said accepting the gift from Peter. 

 

Peter shrugged sadly and Steve came down to his knees to give Peter one last hug. The hug lasted a couple minutes until Steve whispered. “I should really go now, bud.” 

 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Peter whispered back. 

 

“I know, I’m gonna miss you too. But I’ll be back, okay? I promise.” 

 

Peter nodded sadly and slipped away from Steve’s embrace. Steve’s heart broke a little as he closed the door behind him. The cold of the wind and snow hit Steve’s face like needles as he trudged towards Saint Petersburg. 

 

An hour later Steve’s teeth were chattering as he entered a building named  _ The People’s Bureau of Bureaucracy _ . 

 

“Excuse me,” Steve began as he got to the back of a line. “Is this the right line to get the papers to travel?” 

 

A tall man with ice blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a beard turned around. “Travel?” He asked. “Travel where?” 

 

“To New York City.” Steve responded. “I have to get to New York.” 

 

The girl brunette girl standing beside the man turned around as well and asked, “New York? What do they have in New York that we don’t have here?” 

 

“Well, for starters, my family.” Steve snapped. 

 

The girl looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them and came closer to Steve. “No one leaves the Soviet Union.” She told him in a hushed whisper. 

 

Steve looked at the girl as if she were crazy. “Can you hold my place for a second?” He asked her. 

 

Without waiting for a response, Steve walked up to the window where a clerk was at, talking to a customer. 

 

“I’m sorry,” He apologised to the random person that he budged in front of. “This will just take a second. Is this where I get traveling papers?”  

 

The clerk scoffed, “It would be if we let you travel, but we don’t so it isn’t.” 

 

“No you don’t understand, my family is in New York City, so if you could just please help me…” 

 

“Kid, go to the back of the line and wait like everyone else, then I’ll help you.” 

 

Guards marched up to Steve and began to drag him towards the end of the line. 

 

“Wait,” a female voice said. “He’s with us.” The guards scoffed and shoved him towards the girl from before. 

 

The girl waited for the guards to be out of hearing range then brought Steve’s ear closer to her lips. “Listen you wanna get out of here? You gotta talk to Bucky. He’s in the old palace, he’ll help you. But you didn’t hear it from me, got it?” 

 

“God, you’re a lifesaver.” Steve breathed out. “Thank you so much.” He gave the girl a grateful parting kiss on the cheek and swiftly went out the door. 

 

“Bucky?” Steve wondered out loud. “Who the hell is Bucky?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :) Usual updates probably won't be this quick. I'll probably post twice a week from now on.


End file.
